Shared Scars
by GrandQueen
Summary: SOULMATE!AU - Ranmaru se fichait de ce concept d'âme sœur, il s'en fichait jusqu'à ce qu'on lui fasse remarquer les lignes rouges qui marquait ses me un con, il s'était demandé d'où elles venaient, comment est-ce qu'il s'était fait ça, quand et surtout pourquoi elles ne lui faisaient pas mal avant de comprendre. Elles n'étaient pas à lui. (T-Rated I guess ?)


Le sujet des âmes sœurs avaient toujours été très controversé : quand certains trouvaient merveilleux et romantique de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un, quelque part, qui leur étaient destinés, d'autres trouvaient aberrant le fait d'être couplé d'office avec quelqu'un, peut-être un inconnu, peut-être quelqu'un que l'on apprécierait même pas, peut-être quelqu'un que l'on ne rencontrerait même jamais... Certains trouvaient ça injuste de ne pas pouvoir _décider_ de qui ils tomberaient amoureux.

Le sujet était principalement controversé, oui, mais Ranmaru s'en était toujours fichu comme il se fichait de beaucoup de chose. Toute son enfance, il s'était dit qu'il avait d'autre choses à faire que de rêver à la personne qui était faite pour lui. À l'adolescence, il avait déclaré ne pas avoir le temps pour ces conneries qu'était l'amour et que de toute façon, la musique était et resterait sa seule amante, qu'il se marierait avec sa basse, la femme de sa vie. Ranmaru se fichait de ce concept d'âme sœur, il s'en fichait jusqu'à ce qu'on lui fasse remarquer les lignes rouges qui marquait ses poignets en lui demandant si tout allait bien et s'il voulait en parler.

Il se souvient d'avoir été étonné, d'avoir regarder ses poignets et les cicatrices qui les barraient, horizontales, parallèles. Comme un con, il s'était demandé d'où elles venaient, comment est-ce qu'il s'était fait ça, quand et surtout pourquoi elles ne lui faisaient pas mal avant de comprendre. _Elles ne sont pas à moi.  
_  
Il était jeune à l'époque, vraiment trop naïf, du haut de ses dix-huit ans il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'impliquait ces marques, et quand il comprit enfin, il s'appliqua à les cacher. Manches longues, _wristbands_ , fond de teint volé à sa sœur, même, il avait appris à les camoufler.

Aujourd'hui, à 22 ans, il avait changé d'avis sur la question. Il essayait de se persuader du contraire et répondait toujours à qui demandait qu'il ne voulait pas de cet(te) inconnu(e) qui serait son âme sœur, mais il se réveillait tout les matins avec une boule d'anxiété dans la gorge, comptait les cicatrices d'un(e) autre sur ses bras, s'inquiétant quand il en voyait de nouvelles.

Ranmaru faisait souvent le gros dur mais au fond, tout au fond, il était un mec bien. Un mec qui s'inquiétait bien malgré lui pour une ou un inconnu(e), qui se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'iel s'infligeait ça depuis des années... Quelque part, il voulait la rencontrer, son âme sœur. Il voulait la secouer, la pousser à demander de l'aide. Il voulait juste que ce ou cette parfait(e) inconnu(e) aille mieux.

Et comme à chaque fois, il décrochait sa basse de son support au mur et tournait son angoisse en des semblant de mélodies, ses doigts finissant toujours par jouer les accords de Quartet Night.

* * *

Reiji était dans la boutique de sa mère, accompagné de sa sœur, il aidait avec ce qu'il pouvait quand il avait du temps libre entre deux enregistrements avec son groupe.

Là, il était à la caisse en train de faire de nouer un ruban autour d'une boîte à gâteau, souriant, chantonnant même un refrain de Quartet Night pour partager sa bonne humeur au reste du monde. Concentré sur le ruban entre ses doigts il remarqua immédiatement les coupures qui venaient d'y apparaître. Avec un _oh_ surpris, il délaissa son travail un instant.

 **« Maman ? Est-ce qu'il reste de la crème cicatrisante ? »  
« Je pense ! Pourquoi ? Tu t'es blessé ? » **_demanda t-elle, inquiète._  
 **« Pas moi, mon âme sœur ! »**

Il lui montra sa main légèrement blessée avec un sourire. Elle ne lui faisait pas mal du tout, à lui, mais il voulait quand même la soigner juste au cas où son âme sœur ne le ferait pas immédiatement. Si la cicatrice guérissait chez lui, elle guérirait peut-être aussi de l'autre côté...

* * *

Ranmaru avait finalement passé la nuit à jouer de la basse, le rendant particulièrement irritable le lendemain, déjà qu'il dormait peu, il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de se coltiner les autres de son groupe, ni même ses kouhais de ST RISH (ses amis d'avance _apparemment_ ), il voulait vraiment juste se trouver un coin tranquille pour dormir mais, hé, il avait des responsabilités.

Il était donc au foyer des dortoirs de la _Master Course_ , assis sur un canapé avec Masato et Ren qui parlaient évidemment musique, Camus était attablé un peu plus loin en face de Cecil et Otoya venait d'entrer dans la pièce, Tokiya et Reiji à sa suite.

 **« Il sont vraiment trop mignons ces pansements, Rei-chan ! »** _complimenta le chanteur aux cheveux rouges.  
_ **« J'ai du piquer ceux de ma sœur comme je n'en avais pas. »  
**  
Tiens, Reiji s'était blessé ? Ranmaru tourna un regard curieux vers les trois nouveaux arrivants et ne put que remarquer les bandages roses bonbons au design Hello Kitty soigneusement enroulés autour des doigts du brun, exactement comme un pansement basique l'était autour des siens. _C'est une blague ?  
_  
 **« Reiji, enfoiré... »** _Le bassiste se leva de son canapé, visiblement en colère.  
_ **« RanRan ? »** _Reiji inclina le visage sur le côté en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire pour énerver son cadet._ **« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »  
**  
Il s'en faisait un peu, parce que ce n'était pas le genre de Ranmaru, ni d'aucun Quartet Night d'ailleurs, de s'énerver sans raison.

 **« T'es vraiment le pire des petits cons, toujours à nous répéter qu'on est amis, qu'on devrait se serrer les coudes et être là les uns pour les autres, à te plaindre qu'on fait pas d'efforts mais dans le fond t'es pas mieux. »** _il déversait des années d'anxiété sur son aîné d'un coup, et le pauvre, ne comprenait pas grand chose._ **« Quand ça va pas faut venir nous voir au lieu de rester tout seul dans ton coin putain. On est peut-être pas les meilleurs pour le montrer mais on est tes amis, ok. »**

Et d'accord, ils étaient souvent en train de rejeter Reiji et sa bonne humeur, mais ils étaient loins de le détester et si il avait été moins stupide et avait fait part de ses soucis à ses teammates, c'est sans hésitation que les Quartet Night auraient été là pour le soutenir. Ranmaru savait qu'il l'aurait été en tout cas.

 **« Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles RanRan. »** _Reiji avait les sourcils froncés et pour une fois il ne souriait pas.  
_ **« Je crois que si. Ça là... »** _le bassiste attrapa fermement la main pansée du brun._ **« C'est la corde de ma basse qui m'a claquée entre les doigts hier soir. »  
**  
Il relâcha aussitôt son emprise sur la main de son collègue. Reiji le regardait avec un air choqué qui ne lui allait pas du tout. C'était tellement habituel de le voir avec un grand sourire que toute autre expression semblait bizarre.

 **« Si j'ai tes cicatrices, alors... »  
« Alors j'ai les tiennes oui. »**

Et ça voulait aussi dire qu'il était son âme sœur, mais Ranmaru n'était pas vraiment disposé à le prendre dans ses bras et à s'en réjouir, si il devait vraiment s'en réjouir.

 **« On est** _ **amis**_ **, alors la prochaine fois tu viens me parler plutôt que de faire le con. »  
**  
C'était catégorique, Reiji l'avait bien compris. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête, toujours sous le choc. Ranmaru clôtura la conversation avec un ' _bien_ ' et lui offrit l'ébauche d'un sourire avant de retourner s'asseoir avec ses ST RISH.

Un con, ouais, c'est clairement ce qu'il était pour ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que _RanRan_ était son prédestiné quand c'était plus qu'évident à la manière dont son coeur venait de s'emballer à la simple vue de son sourire. Un con pour avoir douté de son groupe, de ses _amis_ , quand il était le premier à leur faire la morale sur leurs manque de confiance en lui, alors que c'était lui qui n'avait pas confiance en eux.

 **« Je suis peut-être un petit con, mais je suis** _ **ton**_ **petit con, donc dans le fond ça passe. »**


End file.
